


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi isn't sure what he should expect from the presents, but he can't wait for number twelve and to find out who his secret Santa is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic seven in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: Wah~! The last one! I think of all of the fics I wrote for this week, this one was probably one of my favorites, and also too the most of amount of planning. XD Just so you know, all of the gifts are real things. Even the creepy one. Also, the last one. The creepy one is because I'm an anatomy geek and couldn't resist and the last one was just too perfect to pass up. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this week of ficage, and I especially hope you enjoy reading this fic. ^_^ Merry Christmas~!

_First Day_

It wasn’t exactly what Asahi expected when he opened his locker. One didn’t generally find a tiny tree in their locker. Love letters, sure, but a tree?

“What...the hell?”

Asahi looked around him, trying to see if he could spot the random stalker that must be hiding behind a locker somewhere. He didn’t see anyone staring at him. He did see his best friend approaching him with a big grin on his face.

“Hey, Asahi! What’s up?”

Asahi pursed his lips and turned back to stare at the tiny tree. “I have no idea,” he replied.

Nishinoya stood next to him and peered into the locker. “There is a pear tree in your locker.”

Asahi blinked. “How do you know it’s a pear tree?” he asked suspiciously.

Noya reached into the locker and tapped at something hanging on one of the branches. “That’s a pear.” He pulled his hand back. “And it’s Christmas, so ‘pear tree.’”

Asahi, twisted his lips to the side. “Then what’s the picture?”

The libero looked into the locker again then shook his head. “I have no idea. I mean, going off the song...”

Asahi nodded. “Partridge. So...what does this guy have to do with that?”

Nishinoya pursed his lips then pulled out his mobile. He took a picture of the photograph. “Reverse Google Image Search, show me the money!”

Asahi chuckled, giving his friend a soft look before catching himself and looking back at the phone.

“Okay...David Cassidy. Whoever the fuck that is. Now we have a name.” Now he went back to regular Google and typed in the name with partridge. “Well, then. That would make sense.”

He passed the phone to Asahi then reached into the locker and pulled the tree out. Asahi looked at the webpage. “ _Partridge Family_?”

Noya held the tree out to him. “A partridge in a pear tree.” He laughed. “Just like the song.”

“Freaking weird.” Asahi took the tree from him. “What the hell am I supposed to do with it?”

He looked up in time to see Noya shrug and pull his street shoes out for him. “Well, it’s a present, so. Whatever you do with presents.”

Asahi sighed and pushed his feet into his shoes. “I guess I’ll take it home and...do something with it.”

Noya beamed at him. “Sounds like a plan!”

Asahi pursed his lips and headed home.

 

 

_Second Day_

The next day, Noya walked home with Asahi. They were going to play some video games and basically veg.

“So, what did you do with the tree?”

Asahi shrugged, watching the traffic light and waiting for it to change. “I put it on top of my book shelf. I couldn’t think of anything else to do with it.”

NIshinoya smiled. “Well, it’s nice that you kept it.”

Asahi headed across the street as the light changed. “Why’s that?”

Noya rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously, someone went to a lot of trouble to make that gift for you. The way they did it, obviously they put a lot of thought into it.”

Asahi nodded. “Well, yeah, but what if I hadn’t kept it?”

“They you would have been an asshole.”

Asahi laughed. It wasn’t too much longer before they turned down Asahi’s street and almost ran face-first into Tanaka.

Tanaka smiled at them, but it looked a little strained. “Hey!” he said, a little too loud. “Well, that took less time than I thought it would.”

Asahi blinked. “What did?”

Noya reached over and slapped Tanaka on the shoulder before he responded. It looked like it hurt. “Oh, he was just trying to catch me so I could give him his money I owe him.”

Nishinoya gave Tanaka a hard look. “Right?”

Tanaka rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah. Two thousand yen, right?”

Noya glared at him. “More like one hundred.”

“You’re making Nishinoya pay you back a hundred yen? Is it that important you couldn’t wait until tomorrow at school?”

Tanaka looked blank for a moment before he responded. “I have to buy Kiyoko a coffee.”

“Now?”

“Right now.”

Nishinoya dug in his pocket. “Here. Now go before she goes home. Good luck, man!”

Tanaka nodded and booked it out of there. Asahi blinked. “That was weird.”

Noya laughed. “Yeah, but it’s Kiyoko.”

Asahi tilted his head, nodding. “Point.”

They started walking again and arrived at Asahi’s house, only to find a box on his doorstep addressed to him. Asahi blinked and picked it up. He held it gingerly while he unlocked the door and headed in.

He set the box on the kitchen table and looked at it askance.

“Well! Open it!”

Asahi raised a brow, but reached over and pulled the lid off. They both leaned over and peered inside the box. “Um...”

“Ninja turtles?” Noya pulled the two action figures out, one with a purple mask, the other with a red one. “Okay. That’s...odd.”

Asahi reached in for the last item, coming out with a bar of soap. He held it up for Noya to see. Noya frowned.

“Two ninja turtles? What the fuck?”

Asahi blinked. “Two turtle...doves?”

“What?”

Asahi looked back at his friend. “Two turtle doves. The next line of the song.”

Noya’s frown deepened. “Okay. So two turtles....what does a bar of soap have to do with doves?”

Asahi flipped it over and groaned, showing it to Nishinoya. The logo read “Dove.”

“Ah. Well there you go.”

Asahi sighed, scratching his nose. “Well, I guess someone wants my attention.”

Noya raised a brow. “Is it working?”

Asahi cast a glance at Noya. He had a strange expression on his face that Asahi couldn’t name. “I guess so. I mean...it’s a little creepy to get gifts from someone I don’t know.”

Nishinoya shrugged and grinned. “I bet someone has a crush on you!”

Asahi drew his brows together, putting the items back in the box. “Who would have a crush on me?”

Noya shrugged. “It was a thought.”

Asahi narrowed his eyes a little as he walked into his room and set the box next to the tree. He looked at the limited space and hope he wouldn’t get anymore presents. “Yeah. I guess.”

 

 

_Third Day_

“Senpai!”

Asahi turned around, avoiding the other students as he recognized the voice as Hinata’s. He moved over out of the foot traffic and waited, smiling broadly until he saw what Hinata held. Asahi groaned.

Hinata carried a medium sized gift bag as he ran toward Asahi. It was obviously a christmas present by the designs of snowflakes and bells all over it and tissue paper puffed out of the top.

“Hey, Hinata,” he said as the kid stopped in front of him. He eyed the bag with trepidation. What would it be this time?

Hinata smiled at him. “Someone left this one my desk. It’s for you.”

Asahi sighed and nodded. “I figured.”

Hinata blinked at him. “Eh?”

Asahi shook his head. “Never mind.” He held out his hand for the gift.

Hinata handed it over and Asahi looked inside. “You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me.”

“What is it?”

Asahi sighed and pulled out a rubber chicken with a purple béret attached to it’s head. Hinta furrowed his brow as he looked into the bag at the other two. “What the fuck are those?”

Asahi sighed again. “Three French hens.”

Hinata blinked. “Like the song?”

Asahi nodded. “This is the third day. So far I have a partridge in a pear tree and two turtle doves.”

Hinata blinked. “Like...actual birds?”

“No, two teenage mutant ninja turtles and a bar of dove soap.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. “You’re joking.”

Asahi snorted. “I wish I was.”

“Wow. Someone must really like you.”

“What?”

Hinata tilted his head. “Well for someone to go through so much trouble for you, they must really like you.”

“What trouble? The only trouble I can think of is where I’m going to put everything after we get past five.”

“Well, they had to think really hard to come up with things that were similar, but not the same as the song, right?”

Asahi pursed his lips. “I guess so, but it’s still a pain.”

“Senpai, if it’s such a pain, then why are you planning to keep all of the gifts?”

Asahi opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.

Hinata smirked at him, then turned and headed back to his class.

 

 

_Fourth Day_

He didn’t find the next present until the end of the school day when he was putting his school books into his bag. There was an envelope just staring at him. It didn't look like it could have anything strange in it, but then again, look at the rest of the gifts he’d gotten.

He pulled the envelope out and opened it. Inside was a card with four smaller cards inside. He pulled all out at once, setting the smaller cards on his desk. They were four prepaid phone cards with birds on them. Four “calling birds.”

He smiled a little to himself. At least those were practical. Asahi opened the other card, a christmas card and read it.

_Merry Christmas, Asahi. I hope you’ve liked your gifts so far._

Asahi raised a brow. He didn’t know about “like” necessarily, but they were interesting. He continued reading. 

_I want to confess my feelings to you. I’m too shy to do it in person, so please accept these gifts and my love._

Asahi blinked. That had been a bold confession, even in spite of the shy part. But really, that just made it a little endearing. It reminded him of a certain person that he liked.

Someone he liked....oh hell.

He looked back at the card, but there was no signature. Damn. Hinata and Nishinoya had been right. Someone did like him, but he liked...someone else. He had been confessed to, but it was clearly not who he wanted to hear the confession from. He was going to have to reject this person. To do that, he was going to have to figure out who it was.

It had to be someone close to him though, right? How else would they have gotten the envelope into his school bag? Then who could it be? Certainly not Kiyoko. She never gave any of them the time of day. It couldn’t be her, right? This wasn’t her handwriting, but if she had been trying to hide her handwriting? She was shy...maybe...

He read through the note again. Could it be Kiyoko? As bold as the confession had been, it wasn’t likely, but then who else could it be? He supposed it could be some other girl in his class. Maybe some girl in another class, but he never talked to many girls.

Could it be a girl on the girl’s volleyball team? That was possible. That team captain was pretty assertive...but wouldn’t she be more likely to be giving these gifts to Daichi? He supposed it could be some girl he didn’t even know who thought he was attractive? Nice?

How did she get the envelope in his bag then? Maybe she had some help from his friends? That would make sense. She’s already left something for Hinata to give him yesterday. Maybe.

But still. There was someone else he liked. Thought he might like. He wasn’t sure how he really felt, but there was someone he enjoyed spending time with. Sometimes that person would fall asleep on him when they were playing video games late at night. Those lips would be slightly parted and Asahi would catch himself leaning in a little. He’d stop himself in time, of course, but there was still that one moment.

“Hey, Asahi!”

Asahi turned, his heart thumping a little as Noya stuck his head around the door. He smiled at Asahi and he had to answer that smile. “Hey, Yuu.”

Nishinoya grinned. “Hey, you coming to practice?”

Asahi nodded. “Yeah, gimme a second.” He tossed the cards back into the envelope and the envelope into his bag. “Let’s go!”

Noya grinned again and they headed out. Whoever the girl was, he was definitely going to have to reject her, and he’d have to return the gifts. That’s really why he was keeping them. So he could return them. Asahi sighed. He could wish the gifts had been from the one he liked. He glanced at Noya, who was talking animately about something and smiled a little sadly.

Yeah. It was too bad the presents weren’t from the one he loved.

 

 

_Fifth through Tenth Day_

The next six days were much the same as the first four days with gifts left for him in random places or random people handing them over to him.

The fifth day had been five homemade onion rings. He loved onion rings, which only reaffirmed that the gifter was someone he knew. He stared at them on the clubroom table and thought very hard about eating them.

On the one hand, he’d decided he couldn’t accept the presents and he started keeping them in a box to give back if he ever found out who it was. On the other hand...he couldn’t really keep the onion rings and throwing them away would be the most insensitive thing he could do. 

So when the others came into the clubroom, his mouth was full of onion rings. They all smirked at him and he was chagrined. Noya especially gave him crap for the rest of the day, grinning every time Asahi looked at him.

The sixth day turned out to be the most normal. Six geese laying eggs ornaments were left on his desk when he’d gone to take a piss during lunch. His classmates were curious, so he dropped the box of them into his bag and when he got home they went into the “giving it back” box.

The seventh day was freaking weird and a little terrifying. The box had been mailed to his house. There had been a note inside that said “You are always in my heart.” The box had seven sealed “Swan-Ganz Catheters.” Now, he knew what a catheter was, but had to look up the “Swan-Ganz” part. Apparently the catheter went into the heart. Now the note made sense.

Well, if he hadn’t already planned to reject the girl, that would have done it for him. It was the creepiest gift Asahi had ever gotten.

The eighth day had been just as strange, though slightly less creepy. Eight bottles of milk had been delivered and left at his door early in the morning. They’d had French maid dresses drawn on them in sharpie.

The ninth day was completely impractical and was clearly just the girl trying to be clever. He’d been given eight and a half pairs of dancing shoes from the girl’s dance club. The girl who brought them to him thought it was silly, too. At least it hadn’t been nine pairs of ladies dancing shoes. Asahi was running out of room in the box.

The tenth day was ten gingerbread men in a leaping position. That had been left in the middle of the court so those got shared among the team. They turned out to be pretty good, so the girl was going to make someone very happy with her skills someday.

All in all, the last week in a half had been...interesting was the only thing that Asahi could think of to say about it. He had to admit the whole thing was endearing (if creepy that one time). But he was still going to have to reject her.

 

 

_Eleventh Day_

“Asahi.”

Asahi looked up as Daichi stalked up to him. “Your stalker gave this to me to give to you.” He laid down a spool of...something plaid on his desk.

Asahi looked up at his captain. “You know who she is?”

Daichi shrugged. “Nope. Though I don’t think it’s a girl.” 

Asahi looked at him blankly. 

“Whoever it was tossed it over the door of the toilet stall. I almost didn't catch it in time.”

“So...it’s a guy?”

Daichi shrugged again, flicking his finger at the tag with Asahi’s name on it. “I’d say so. Anyway, no practice tomorrow night. Most of us have other obligations so we’re cancelling it tomorrow.”

Asahi nodded and sighed as he poked a finger at the spool of...whatever it was that related to pipers piping. There would likely be eleven yards of it. He sighed and put it in his bag before heading home.

 

 

_Twelfth Day_

Asahi went all day waiting for the last gift and subsequently the gifter, but nothing happened all day. He was actually a little put-out, but then maybe there would be something waiting for him at home. As he and Noya made it to his house for another round of video games there was nothing waiting, nor had anything been delivered. Was his gifter slacking off?

Asahi shook his head and headed toward his bedroom with Noya in tow. Once in the room, he closed the door behind him, tossing his book bag on his bed, maybe a little hard.

“Is something wrong, Asahi?”

Asahi shrugged. “I didn’t get my last gift. I should have gotten something by now.”

Noya grinned and put his backpack down, opening it. He sat on the bed right next to the box with all the other gifts in it as he pulled a smaller box from his bag. He handed it over to Asahi as he peered into the other one. “What’s this?”

Asahi snatched the box from Noya’s fingers, a little more excited then he expected. He looked in the direction of the other box. “Hm? Oh, those all the other gifts.”

Noya blinked as Asahi started opening the box. “Why?” he asked.

Asahi looked up, confused for a moment. “Why? Oh, why are they in a box? I’m going to have to reject the person who gave everything to me since I like someone else.”

Asahi looked up at Noya as he pulled the box open, just in time to see the color drain from Noya’s face. Asahi furrowed his brow. “Yuu?”

“You’re going to reject the person?”

Asahi tilted his head as he pulled open the last flap of the box. “I plan to.”

“W-why?”

“Because I’m in love with someone already.”

“I...um...”

Asahi didn’t understand why Noya was so upset, but his curiosity of what he last gift was ate him alive, so when Noyta didn’t continue, he looked down to see what it was. There was a folded note and Asahi pulled out.

“Don’t read that!”

Noya tried to snatched the note out of Asahi’s hand but, Asahi held it out of his reach. “Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t matter who it is, right?” Noya tried to jump up and get it, but Asahi stood and held it up over his head. “That note tells you who it is. If you’re going to reject them, you don’t need to know who it is!”

“How am I supposed to reject them, then?” He paused. “And how do you know it says who it is?”

Noya renewed his struggle to get the note, but Asahi managed to get the note open and see the name. He was so shocked that he lost his balance when Noya jumped and knocked them both over. They fell in a tumbled of limbs and didn’t move.

Asahi looked down at Noya who had his hands over his face. “Yuu?”

“Go ahead,” he mumbled through his fingers. “Reject me.”

Asahi’s expression softened and he smiled, dropping the note and wrapping his arms around Noya’s small form. “Yuu, look at me.”

Noya shook his head, his face ending up in Asahi’s chest. “I don’t wanna see your face when you reject me.”

Asahi smiled, so full of happiness he wasn’t sure he could contain it all. “Why would I reject you?”

Noya stopped moving and slowly looked up at Asahi’s face. “B-but...”

Asahi smiled and placed both hands on either side of Noya’s face before leaning up and brushing his lips against Noya’s parted mouth. It was a soft, brief kiss before he let go of his face and moved his hands down to Noya back and rested them on Noya’s hips.

“Merry Christmas, Yuu. I love you, too.”

 

 

_Omake_

“Okay, but seriously, the catheter thing was creepy.”

“But, I couldn’t find anything else for swans.”

“You should have cheated or something because, damn, Yuu. I’m pretty sure I’ve never been more creeped out.”

“I thought I was being clever.”

“No. No. You weren’t.”

“Well, what about the rest?”

“Well, let’s be honest. They were all kind of weird.”

“But...I thought really hard about them!”

“Which is why I love you, but no, I’m not keeping that stuff.”

“But...okay. Fine. But what about the last one?”

“Drummers Drumming bubble bar? What’s that?”

“Bubble bath.”

“Okay, I’ll keep one of these. I think I can find a use for it.”

“Hey, where are we going?”

“The bath. Take your pants off.”

“Wait! What? Why?!”

“...”

“What? Why are you getting naked?!”

“...”

“Oh!”

“There you go. Now come here.”

_Owari_


End file.
